


A Liar's Love (SaiOuma)

by Weird_Writer



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gay, M/M, Spoilers, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa v3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Writer/pseuds/Weird_Writer
Summary: When reality is flipped on its head, a liar (Kokichi Ouma) and a detective (Shuichi Saihara) find themselves falling for one another during the bizarre killing game.





	1. Killing the Heart's Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The following has spoilers for Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Video Game). The following also takes place during the game. It is recommended to have played some of game or at least know about the game before reading. This work also contains the ship between Kokichi Ouma and Shuichi Saihara. You have been warned. 
> 
> This may also contain grammar errors and poor writing at times. I’m sorry. I’m working on my writing, but there is only so much I can catch. If you see errors or have any comments, questions, or concerns, please comment down below.Thank you! 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read! I hope you enjoy this serving of gayness and murder. See ya soon.
> 
> \- Weird_Writer

My head aches, and my palms sweat uncontrollable. A lot of weight and pressure has been put upon my shoulders ever since this miserable killing game started. It is as if reality has left us and tossed us aside to be put under the dictatorship of a petite, annoying teddy bear. We have lost all contact with the outside world, and we have been trapped in this excused of an academy. Monokuma chuckles as we try to find our way around, but I would certainly hate to be the kid who owned that bear. The killing “game”, it has been so wonderfully called, has been going for quite some time, and I can firmly state that I despise every minute of it.  
It all started with that bastard of a teddy bear executed Kaede. She was the only person I could trust in this twisted nightmare, but she has been taken from me; I must go without her. She told that I must always fight for the truth, no matter what; however, the truth lead to her death. She was sweet and kind, but she was murderer. She did just to end this disaster. That was done in vain. The killing game still goes on, and it has been awhile since my ears have heard her kind words. She pushed me to do my best, and I must. I must end this killing game, for Kaede, for myself, and for all of us, dead or alive. 

The days go on in blurs, but today’s free times seems to drag itself. So much has happened; I am not even sure I can find joy in making friends who may end up backstabbing me or end up murdered by a ruthless classmate. Despite my fears and uncertainty, a strange force pushes me on. I like to believe it’s Kaede. Whether it’s her soul, mind, or something, I feel a connection to her still. I hope it isn’t in vain. 

Lost in my own thoughts, I wonder the academy for a bit. My steps carrying the weigh and burdens of this strange reality away, even if it’s only for a little while. I am Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective, after all. I need to think and analyze to keep my mind in shape and ready; however, like a fellow Ultimate has told me, I can’t prevent murders. I am only useful afterwards like a clean-up service for a messy party. I clean up the crime and find the culprit. That’s my job. That’s my talent. 

My thoughts ramble on and on, I barely pay any mind to little boy in white running towards me. His fluffy mess of purple hair flows in the wind as he runs with a devilish grin, Kokichi Ouma. Most people aren’t too fond of him and his personality. He is the Ultimate Supreme Leader, but he has only torn us apart. I’m not so sure about him. The boy is a liar. He tells little white lies and will spin anyone into a tizzy. He undoubtably is a crazy little boy. Never the less, it’s free time, and by the looks of it, he wants to spend it with me.  
He stops inches in front of my face, barely breaking a sweat from all his running. His purple eyes try to stare deep into my soul and cast a cold stare upon me. He smiles slowly for a dramatic before his voice booms through, “Whatcha doing, Saihara-chan?”.  
I look at him, and respond rather calmly, “Thinking”.  
“Whatcha thinking about? Is it me, Saihara-chan? I am finally taking over your mind!”.  
“Heh, as if…I am just wondering how to end this killing game and…”, my words stop when I am remined of Kaede, and my heart begins to mourn.  
Kokichi tilts his head like a confused puppy. He speaks softer, “So it’s not about me? What’s wrong, Shuichi? Is it cuz Kaede died or whatever?”.  
How could this little brat be so insensitive? He doesn’t seem like he doesn’t care if that makes any sense. There is some truth behind his lies and that disguise he puts on. What’s going on in your head, Ouma-chan? I sigh; it may be useless to tell him or suicide to trust a liar, but I do. I tell him what’s be bothering me, everything single last thing from the killing game to Kaede. No matter how small, he stays and listens; maybe there is more to him then I thought.  
I finish up everything with the best closure I could think, “Sorry, Ouma-chan, I just had a lot of things I needed to get off my chest.”  
He stares at me with his bright violet eyes in a soothing nature. His sweet voice echoes in my ears like Kaede’s. “It’s okay, Saihara”, he sighes, “I hate the killing game too, but I intend to win it! I want to show everyone that I am the Supreme Leader and stop it all!”.  
“How could you win it if you stop it?”.  
“That’s what I call winning. Don’t you get it?”.  
What in the world does he mean?  
The monitor nearby rings with next announcement. Free time is over, but that doesn’t stop me from wondering what the heckles is going on in Kokichi’s mind.


	2. Wondering Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi's messy liar logic (if it could even be called that) becomes even more confuses for Shuichi instead of becoming easier.

Time has passed since my interesting talk…well, confession really…with Kokichi. He hasn’t mentioned it or joked about it since, so I guess he knows some common sense. Maybe, he isn’t the liar that everyone takes him for… or he is just messing me again.  
Free time comes around again. It’s been awhile since Monokuma has had the sympathy to give us a break, but I’ll take what I can get. You can’t really expect much from a murderous teddy bear. I choose to just explore and wonder around, bets sleeping and doing nothing. I should try to get more familiar with this crazy layout. I walk around, making up my own path as I go. Perhaps this place isn’t the worst place ever, but I think I spoke too soon; the purple haired boy is running towards me once more, ready to spend more of his time with me. What games does he want to play this time? And how can you even win a game you end?  
His sweet voice rings, “Saihara-chan, how are you doing?”.  
I reply, “I’m fine, how are you?”.  
Kokichi sighs as if he is disappointed. He chirps up, “You can’t lie to a liar, Saihara-chan. You weren’t fine last time”.  
His logic is confusing. A lot can happen it a short amount of time. Human emotions flood or drain out. It only takes minutes for someone to break down or to feel like they are the ruler of the entire world. He is right in some sense; I haven’t much time to resolve my problems from last time. In this odd reality, emotions are tossed to the side as the events rush all around. It’s honestly enough to drive anyone crazy. His deep violet eyes stare into my soul and mind. Inside, they reflect a sense of pain and worry. I just pray to whatever holy being out there that I am not about to fall for a trick of Kokichi the puppet master, manipulator of the strings of truth. I speak to the boy once more because my intuition shines in, trusting him, but my logical mind pulls me back, only allowing me to ask, “H-how do you know?”.  
He giggles at me in a teasing manner, to look down on me as if I don’t know something, and I am in the dark while he has the upper hand in his own little game. “Saihara-chan”, his voice rings like a sweet bell again, “I know all the tricks in the book and all the ones not. You still haven’t had the time to deal with something so awful. KaDEAD still has a grip on you, but you are okay with that. The dead should not influence the living. You of all people should know that, especially since you have seen how messy human emotions can mess with a logical case. Morals are different for everyone, yet yours are strict on logic... and cold-hearted logic only.”  
Is this guy a freaking stalker?! Pardon my unfriendly Minecraft Christian words but what the heck is going on in his mind? How does he know this? Has he been watching me?  
As if it was on que (or my facial expressions were a dead giveaway), he speaks, breaking the heavy silence. “I know you, Saihara-chan. You just don’t know me yet…, and I think it’s time you do”.  
Oh great, did I get myself trapped in a sad, backstory spill? I am in a puddle of my overwhelming emotions while the little “liar” inches his way closer to me. My words crash through, trying to save me. I grasp at anything I can, but I’m not the best when it comes to socializing. Come on, like he said, I’m logical. I am not meant from all this emotional human bullcrap, yet this does not stop his feet from taking one step in front of another. He inches closer and closer. I scramble for more words, “Ouma-chan! What the heck are you doing?”.  
He laughs with an evil tone covering his true intension. “What better way to know someone then by the shape of their lips?”.  
After he finished his little evil parade, I am given no time to react to the deep love kiss he smacks on my lips before going away.


	3. Kiss of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Kokichi Ouma, and why does Shuichi think about his new experience with him?

Kokichi chuckles to himself as he prances away from the deeply confused and flustered aftermath of broken emotions that is I. I’ll admit it was nice for a first kiss (I mean, I can only guess it was a good first kiss. After all, it is my first kiss.), but it was my first kiss with Kokichi Ouma. I’ll take what I can I get though, yet why would he do that?

His words echo through my mind as my brain tries to rack them out to make any sort of sense at all; alas, my mission is useless and fails at its very task. Who is the liar I seek behind their wrecked mask?

 Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, one question I have for you is who the hell are you.

His kiss burns my soft lips causing me to crave for his simple touch once more. What’s wrong with me? I barely know the little shit! I can not deny that he knows me despite how much I want to destroy that truth and my confession of wormy emotions, but that confession serves me right by making even more complex human emotions to taunt and haunt my brain. He is mysterious and a lie. There is no way this could truly be reality. My heart would be betraying everything I stood for if I dare to fall for this liar’s love.

 Perhaps, I do know him… in a very bizarre way. The last line he said to me bounces in my thoughts, “What better way to know someone then by the shape of their lips?”. With the memory of that, I feel his gentle kiss upon my sweet breath once more. What did he do to me? This isn’t love! This is torture!

Yet, I enjoy it.

 

The rest of free time I spend with myself and my thoughts. They are suitable enough to fill up all of my focus and entertain me. I am under this silly, unbreakable spell of confusion. I have some many questions, but first of all, who is he?

 Who is the liar I love?


	4. The Never-Ending Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is far from perfect in Shuichi's life. Kokichi doesn't make it any easier on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it has been forever since the last update. I still hope you enjoy!

            In a world of truth and lies, nothing is solid or perfect; it flows like a river, bending and mixing as it makes a long journey down the currents to finally become part of the world. Kokichi is a liar. That evidence is sound and secure, but whether lying is good or bad, that’s the debate.

            Even with these facts, that little liar has a good, firm grasp on my love. My thoughts ramble on and on, keeping me awake after the nighttime announcement.

            All is peaceful till I hear a rapping upon my door. It is way past nighttime, and I have already done my nightly training with Katio. Who would come to my dorm at such a late hour?

            As that question races through my mind, I ask, “Who is it?”.

            My question is answered with another harsh knock. They clearly don’t want me to know who they are. I approach the door cautiously; I can’t risk zuccing this up (Zucc is a replacement word my friends and I use at school or in public to avoid trouble).

            I quickly bring myself to state a clear statement to the door, “I won’t open this door till you tell me who you are.”

            My voice echoes like sharp glass in my throat. That may have been a little too rough. Despite my fake confidence manner, a jingling chuckle breaks from the other side; I know that little laugh all too well now.

            His sly words slip into my ears, “Awww, Shuichi, you’re no fun, but I will play your little game. Will you let me in now?”.

            Without thinking, I slowly unlock the door. The handle turns as the cold metal stings my hand. The tiny gap swings out to expose the bizarre boy in my doorway. He is the boy who haunts my heart, but I silence my humming feelings.

            My lips whisper with my careless thoughts, “What are you doing here so late at night?”.

            I am answered with his sweet laughter once more. He pushes pass me, entering my private domain. What is going on in this kid’s head?

            He smiles to himself as he slowly turns back to me, “There is a special request I have for you, Shuichi”.


	5. A Simple Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi pops the question all teen boys wish to ask their crush.  
> Wanna smash?

           Kokichi glares at Shuichi with his cold-hearted pupils before his smile twists his face in half. Shuichi takes a step back. He reassures himself by trying to recap exactly what lead to this. His words quake from his lips in mindless confusion, “What the heck do you even want from me, Kokichi? And may I ask why you must make this request of yours at night?”.

            Shuichi shoots back a glare at him. Kokichi’s twisted mouth finally speaks to break through Shuichi’s buzzing thoughts and worries. “Well”, he purrs out his words teasingly, “it’s a special request that can only be made at night…”

            Shuichi cuts him off with a blurting thought, “A request that can only be made at night?! What type of request is that? Certainly, you have other things you wish to then play silly mind games with me”.

            Shuichi hasn’t quite made the connection just yet, but Kokichi hopes it will click soon, or he would just be wasting his time on a lost cause (like Nagito... Please don’t kill me). He releases a heavy sigh, and he tries to help Shuichi’s confusion, “There is something about you, Shuichi, and I would love to put my finger on it”.

            Shuichi’s face blossoms a bright red; he finally got it. His eyes dart down to his feet. “Wh-what… why?”, his words fly loose.

            “I like you, Shuichi. There really doesn’t need to be a reason. Humans are animals too. It’s just one horny boy helping another. So… will you help me help you with your needs?”.

            Once again, Kokichi’s devilish smile cracks his face.

           


End file.
